


No Hiding

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [124]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FTM Tony, Gen, loud and proud out Tony, trans tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's never hid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Tony's a trans man. He's never hid, has been out loud and proud for a long time, known since childhood. I write trans characters in a variety of was, but in case this is the only one you see; yes I know not all trans people's lives go like this, you don't need to tell me that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony never hid.

Up until the age of five, he was shoved in dresses and had his long hair curled perfectly, which is why there’s a press release of him building his first engine with him in a dress. But after that, he fought back.

Jeans and shirts. Suits when he needed them. There was talk about that weird Stark kid, but nothing official.

Tony’s Tony at MIT, not Antonia, not anything else. Tony. And when he gets the phonecall that his parents are dead, he mourns, he grieves, he doesn’t know what the _fuck_  to do and feel. He hasn’t spoken to them in eight months. Not that they ever spoke much, but Tony’s relatively sure Tony being Tony made it worse.

When he graduates, he goes off the map for years, and he comes back at twenty-one with a body shaped differently, breasts gone. He grows facial hair because he can, a permanent _fuck you in your face_  mark. He spends ages working on his voice, letting the hormones and the practice take it somewhere he wants.

He buys himself a dick. It’s the best dick money can buy, and haters can suck it, because it’s _his_. He gets a sick pleasure at using his inheritance to fund this, too.

Then, Tony goes for sex again. He’d had plenty at MIT, too young and too stupid for most of it, and it had been bad. He’d been Tony but not everyone had been so accommodating when the clothes came off.

Turns out not everyone is that good even now. Tony’s not picky about his sexual partners, except in a brand new way he has to be now, because people _don’t get it_. His words, his terms, his body, dammit.

Fuck them all.

So he’s brash and bold and firm about who he is. He chooses his lovers carefully and doesn’t let them hurt him twice. He makes statements and makes names, makes business and weapons.

Then he makes himself a superhero. And they name him Iron Man, and he takes the name with both hands and seizes on it.

“How’s it feel to be a trans superhero?” he’s asked. Pepper booked the magazine. They’re a queer magazine, Tony doesn’t remember the name, but they’re here to talk about him and being trans, because Tony Stark doesn’t fucking hide.

He takes off his sunglasses and smiles, slow and deliberate. “Fucking awesome,” he says.

That’s not the whole story, of course. But at the end of the day, it is the answer. Because he’s Tony Fucking Stark, he’s not ashamed of anything, and he’s a damn superhero.


End file.
